


Quiet nights

by avanteTemido



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, F/M, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanteTemido/pseuds/avanteTemido
Summary: You're the new farmer in the town. Everything feels unreal- people are just too happy, too weird. you have a deep paranoia of being in some kind of simulation. Only a person seems actually real- a jerk who doesn't even thank you for an offered beer.Thankfully, he's real. You're real.





	1. You gonna drink that or..?

**Author's Note:**

> (porn is gonna happen sooner or later)
> 
> To be honest, i don't really have to think about this, as the words are mostly flowing themselves. This really reminds me the first time i moved to ireland: a youngster with huge alcholism problems, in a new place, without any friends. I write this more as remembering than creating.

The farmer was just, extremely exausthed. Those first days in the farm were just hellish. Everything was a mess. The land that once was her grampa was now reclaimed by nature. All day was just chopping wood, cutting the tall grass, breacking the rocks that were blocking everything.  
For long time, before she was a farmer, she had to deal with this weird feeling crawling under her skin.  
After being a joja corporation member for so long, she could see a little bit of hope in moving out to this old farm. Maybe it would have helped.

it...didn't.

It really didn't. I don't know what the farmer expected with this suddenly change on her life. Maybe she expected little birds to sing on her window “you're healed from depression forrreeeeverr” but that didn't happen. It was just the same shit that was before, but now with less smog.  
What she hated more is that everyone in that town- pelican town- seemed so happy. Happy in such an annoying way. This town was so small everyone knew everything about everyone. Everyone was smiling in such an annoying way to each other. It was so ANNOYING. Just annoying. She was the new one and she didn't really want to talk to anyone. That was one of the reason she went away from the city. All that forced small talk with coworkers. Getting added in group chats and having to get out because “what are they going to think if you don't?”. nah. Didn't leave the pan to end up in the hot coals. Not at all.  
she would still hit the saloon, anyway. It was exausthing, to work on that damned farm all day to survive. Gotta have enough money to hit the next month and so on. At least a beer before sleep was just self caring.  
The owner of the saloon was a man with a chubby face. He kinda remind the farmer of those stereotyped characters, nice and good, with an healing aura around them. There was another girl working. She was always smiling- the farmer liked her hair. Brigth blue. She wasn't the only girl with dyed hair in this small town, so the farmer felt a bit less selfconcious about her lilac-grey mowhack. In the big city, she still had someone attacking her for her hair, but here it seemed different.  
The farmer paid for a beer to the chubby man, and went sitting in a corner, just minding her busines. Her agenda was on the table, and she was trying to scribble something, plans, seed to buy, things to do. However, she found herself getting lost really quickly, and starting to examinating people around the saloon. They all looked so fucking happy, even that emo boy with an haircut straight from the 2009 was with his friends, at the pool table. “ah, good for you. Sadder and more lonely than a emo boy. Amazing.” she whispered to herself. Doodling something on her agenda. However, she got distracted again by this dude, which wasn't smiling, dancing, or being with friends. He was, well.. he was minding his business as well. The farmer did a quick count on her money, then stood up to the cambuseer. Thanks all the god in the sky, that little bit of alchol in her blood was enough to give her braveness to buy a beer for the man who was standing alone. The owner of the saloon delivered. However the man wasn't that impressed. He politely thanked, but in a way that felt like “socially obliged” to thank. However, he drank the beer.  
The farmer wasn't impressed, too. She doesn't really know what she expected.


	2. Pizza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some talking, the farmer grows closer to our favorite grump. Close enough to talk about gloomy topics.

Work work work. Why this didn't feeled any different from joja's, she didn't know. Work. Work. Work. Drink, drink, drink. The thought of getting back to make beer as she once tried at culinary school wasn't such a bad idea. After all, she knew a bit of chemistry to make alchol magic work. She stopped by the saloon anyway.  
She stared at the standing man again, and got him a beer again.  
He just seemed to shake it off, but she could swear that he smiled. She tried too, but the only thing that came out was that horrible half smile she used to give customers at joja's. Better than nothing.  
Those days, the mayor was so excited for the event that was going to happen in town. Flower dance or some shit like that. The farmer strictly refused: one, she didn't know how to dance, two, she surely wasn't going alone, so why go at all. She was working on the farm all day, and went to sleep like any other day.  
After cutting off all the trees in her farm, she decided she'd keep it clean and nice with less tree as possible: however, she'd still need to cut trees. She'd take a stroll in the cinderswap forest every once and then. One night, her heart jumped straight in her troath as she saw a figure on the dock. She wasn't used to see anyone around at night hours- everyone went to sleep early in the perfect town of happinessland. But it was him- the lonely grump.  
Offering her a beer.  
Never- NEVER- in her life she refused a beer, expecially a “cold one”.  
She sat down with the man, watching the points of her ruined military boots dangling on the water, legs too short to touch the smooth surface, which was yet so close.  
It was the first time she could hear clearly the man's voice. His voice wasn't exceptionally smooth – it sounded like his perpetual 5oclock shade- it sounded raspy, as he was just recovering from a bad sore troath.  
He talked a while. Gloomy topics. The farmer smiled unconciously- those gloomy arguments were way more closer to her than all the fuzz from the other residents of pelican town. She felt both relaxed in having someone who shared her problems, both destroyed at the thought that someone was going trought her same pain. She sat there, drinking her beer in silence. The man told her to not make an habit in drinking. If only he knew- that was one of the hardest working livers ever.  
The night was soon to be over. For how much she loved being awake in late hours, not doing anything, browsing internet from her phone, and such, living on a farm trying to survive on your sales didn't permit her to lose so much time as she used to. They departed quickly.  
Summer was just beginning. The man from the shop – she was still trying to learn names, but gave up pretty quickly - told her there were going to be new seeds for summer. Once again, she'd find herself at the saloon, her agenda on the table, scribbling down notes. She wasn't the brightest star in math classes, but luckily, her phone would make the calculations for her. She was trying to understand what was the best profitable crop- and having an internal battle. Tomatoes, blueberries, or jalapenos. She was a decent chef, so blueberry tarts were to consider to sell. However, with spices and such you could make an extraordinary tomato juice- and that would make good pizzas- and that could pay off. She ended up scribbling “pizza, pizza, pizza” on her agenda. After a while of nonsense pizza writing, she noticed that her troath was... dry??? how could she let that happen!!! She stood up, and the cambuseer went all cool be like “the usual?” and, well, the farmer was like, jeez, this town has like, 4 residents, don't think you're so cool for remembering a fifth one yeah. But she stood silent. The man gave her two beer, that she brought to her table without really thinking- while she was sipping on hers, however, she noticed something was off. She'd always purchase a beer for her, not two, the dude couldn't even get “the usual” right. Impressive. She went to write her “$$ins and outs$$” and... the man wasn't wrong. She had been purchasing 2 beers every time she stepped in the saloon, despite her weight watching goal of max a beer for day. She sat there, watching the second beer- till she lifter her eyes from her agenda. The grumpy man was standing in his spot.  
“Hej-” she finally spoke. “you. Beer?” she muttered, poiting the beer with her not so soft fingers.  
Unexpectedly, the man went and sat with her.


	3. Exausthing days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer doesn't like summer. Shane doesn't like his life.

Summer was just exausthing. Her birthday was in summer, too. Another great occasion to be alone. The woman dressed as a pumpkin, the one who held the ranch, knocked at her door. The farmer had just woke up. Long story short, the woman had found a cat, and she couldn't keep it. Of course she cant kept it, she only lives in a tiny ranch with no garden at all, a cat could never live in such a restricted space. But she took it even after those sligtly evil thoughts. It had been a long time since she owned a pet. Also, she always wanted a ginger cat. “How are you going to call this cat?” the woman asked. The farmer stood there for a while, unaware on time passing-.”...pizza”  
“what?” “i'm going to call him pizza” the farmer muttered, petting the clean fur. The woman - Marnie, if the farmer wasn't wrong – shook her head a bit and then went ahead with her day.   
While, for herself, she just went with HER day. Tilling soil, cutting wood, watering plants, setting up scarecrows.  
It was only when she passed by her house that she saw a letter in her mailbox. A scrap of paper with a recipe by Shane. The farmer was honestly amazed by herself when she instantly recognized the name- without a single doubt. She looked behind the recipe – it was a recipe for a kind of spicy snack – and there was no adress or anything. And being honest, she wasn't sure she ever saw someone taking care of post in that town. People probably just walked to each other mailboxes. Ridicolous. He just walked here- bah. Nonsense. The recipe sounded nice anyway, so she was definitely going to try it as soon as the peppers were ready. She gave one last look at the plants that were growing nice and healty. The recipe won't have to wait a lot, definitely.  
It was just after some days that the peppers were mature to harvest, and ended up being filled with store bought cheese. Knowing the life at joja when there was to do the inventory, the farmer went straight up for the joja mart. Late hours, the stockboy was just out. “hej” she called, shortly. “How did you know i love this?” “You walked up to my home probably in the middle of the night- probably drunk to leave this recipe in my mailbox, i took the hint.” the farmer said, kinda biting her tongue for her rude approach. Luckily, shane took it on the funny side. “Yeah” he said, accepting the plate. “they look really great anyway. Thank you!”  
The farmer had to stop for a second. He looked genuinely happy.

 

But.  
But then the farmer had to stop at marnies- was it the right name again?- and she wasn't at the counter. Well. She has a life, whatever. But she was there standing on the side of the door, mumbling something. And, after all, the farmer had to help her, so. “you ok?” the farmer asked, getting closer. “yes, but shane surely isn't. Can you do something?” “yea, i can smack his corporated ass out from joja mart and start living the real depressed life in a place without even a shadow of what i used to call friend, but at least he wont feel like he's becoming a rotting part of a multinational company” She though, yet she just nodded-   
Shane was laying down, asleep. Drunk? She took a deep breath. Yeah. Smells like drunk. She rustled a bit in her bag, to get a bottle of water (remember to keep yourself hydrated during hot summers) and poured it on shane's head. He didn't like that. The farmer didn't like to get involved too. But hej. That's how life goes. They had a talk. And i mean, Marnie and Shane. She was disappointed. He was empty. What a glorious day. The kid started crying and ran away when shane started talking about suicide. Marnie left, too. The farmer stared at the stockboy. “pal” she said. “You ok?” “no” he replied. “Need to vent?” She asked. “....no. Not now.” “it's ok. You already walk to my place to leave recipe in my mail. Learn to knock on that door. You'll find me there, ya?” “..thanks.”

 

Summer was really exausthing. But at least she could avoid thinking about her birthday- an highly disliked time of the year- now that the only other real person in that weird ass happyplace was in need of help.


	4. It's raining.

There was this huge ass party. The luau. The farmer spent all the morning working on the farm, watering, harvesting, and then took a nice long warm shower- a blessing for muscles- She tried to brush her side shaved hair- the silver mowhawk fell on the side of her face. She looked around her wardrobe, trying to put an outfit that didn't scream “i'm here just because my other job was literally killing me”. She used to love boat necklines, that would make her collarbones look stunning, and her large chest at the center of the attention. But now, with the working in the farm, her shoulders were burned - melanine production wasn't her biological strenght, that was sure- and loads of freckes erupted on her face, and shoulders. She stood facing the mirror for an horrible amount of time, unable to do more than count her defects. “Why should i dress nicely anyway. I'm not trying to impress anyone. I'm the rude ass farmer that just minds her fucking business in this weird ass place, why am i even going-” she spoke to herself. She looked at the last cauliflower she harvested in spring- it was a very good cauliflower, and she wanted to bring it to the luau, but she started to notice all those little imperfections it had. She was so prideful in that cauliflower, and now it looked like a pile of absolute rotting garbage. Just when she gathered enough courage to go to the party, she threw it in the shipping bin, with a bit of anger in her actions. She went back to bed, almost sure that no one would have noticed that she wasn't there.

 

Days passed. She was back at the saloon. Shane would still sit in front of her. This had been their routine after that first time she invited him to sit. They didn't talk a lot. The farmer was more busy taking notes on her agenda – notes that ended up in drawings, doodles, grocery list, and so on. For both of them was however peacefully and relaxing, to get what they would do alone, with someone else, still not getting annoyed by the rest of the villagers.  
However, the farmer stood up. Shane looked at her confused a bit- as she sat right at his side, almost resting her head on his shoulder. “what are you doing?” he asked, almost laughing a bit. “I can't hear you, people are too noisy” “yeah, but i wasn't talking” he laughed “i don't care” she said, doodling on her agenda.

It was a rainy day. Lovely. The old and probably crazy fisherman told her that certain fishes come out only during rainy days. She took her fishing pole and went straight for the cinderswap's river. It was an hot day, even with this rain pouring down. It wasn't clever to bring an umbrella when fishing, so she just sticked with thick socks and her military boots, and a sort of very uncomfortable plastic cape- but the day was hot, and sweat and humidity soon got her white-gray hair stick to her forehead. “yuck.” she said, unimpressed. She stood here and there, fighting against some fishes that were just too attached to life- while some carps gave up very quickly. Until a bizzarre sound was heard- it was like a tree fell down, but with less leaves and more painful sounds. She carefully walked over the tiny bridges- to see Shane laying down, face in the dirt and mud, surrounded by bottles of beer. As soon as she recognized him, she sprinted to help him. She couldn't really talk, almost paralized by fear. Such a weird occurance totally destroyed her thoughs- that this valley was flat and boring and nothing ever happened to their ever happy residents- this man was laying on the mud, under the rain, drunk, and- crying. And then he spoke. He cried. How life was just a bottomless pit and how he coultn'd find a way out. He cried. She was paralyzed. “i'm too small and stupid to take control of my life-” That felt way too reletable. The farmer stared at him- and then, finally, some words came out. “whatever your decision is, i'am here for you.” she spoke softly, but decise. She wanted to add- that he wasn't a delusional human being- he was the realest person in that valley. He was the only one that didn't seem out from a tv commercial. He was struggling with his life as she was and for this, shane could never be a delusional human being. However, she didn't say anything. She just thanked all the gods in the sky for being a farmer and not someone with very flimsy muscles: shane was a grown up man, and she had to carry him to the town doctor.


	5. Paranoia

That time, there weren't beer on their table. The farmer sat once more by shane's side, resting. She took some distracted sip of her glass of sparkling water, trying to get the burning feeling of the pepper poppers they were sharing off her mouth. “You don't have to stop drinking just because i am” he said. “You didn't even ask me to stop drinking. I do it cause i respect you, you idiot.” she snorted, trying to focus on the numbers she was writing down. “Why me, tho? I mean, you've been here for a couple of season- fall is just coming, and yet you didn't learn even a single name. You don't greet people passing by, you ignore everyone's birthday, and you don't go to events-. What's...the deal.” he let it out. She moved an hand on his mouth, then proceeded to scribble two or more numbers, checking the calculator on her phone. After that, she put the pen down, and closed the agenda. “Cause... you're just... real.”  
“People in this town are so weird.” she added. “everyone looks just too much happy, to the point i asked myself if it was some kind of simulation, a candid camera, or something more complex like a bootleg “ the Trueman show”. It was honestly so scary. My first days here, i felt like i did not belong here, like i didn't belong to the city anymore. I just wanted to hide in that farm for a while. And then, i offer you a beer, and you reacted just as i would have. I've felt like i was watching myself in a mirror-” she got her eyes up from her agenda, that she had been staring while talking. She poked Shane's cheek with a finger. “a cuter mirror, ahaha.” he grunted, embarassed. “ exactly my point” the farmer laughed.   
“Shane, i am not going to hide it. What i do in this town is wake up, work, to the point i can't almost move, and all my muscles hurt, and then go to sleep. Repeat. It's basically just like i used to do in town. And i think, you over everyone here, can understand what i mean. That's why i like to hang out with you. You don't question. You just know.. That's it”. She finished.   
“You telling me you hang out with me just because we're both two depressed piece of shit?” “yea. If i told anyone else about how my whole life feels unreal, how at times i can't even feel my face, they'd all think i'm nuts. You don't.” “Don't you risk, like, that we'd end dragging down each other?”   
She laughed, in a very loud manner, and proceded to take a sip of water trying to calm down. “Shane! We can't drag each other down! With your performance in the rain, we've hit rock bottom. And now look at us. Two alcholist drinking sparlking water, and talking, not small talk, we're talking about our problems. If anything, we're helping each other. No doubts about that.” She smiled again, a bit more sweeter than before. “I am not going to say that it's gonna be ok shane. For how many time i've said that, and things were as horrible as before. I am just going to say, it's gonna be less shittier.”  
“Maybe you're right. Well- no, i really hope you're right, farmgirl.” 

 

“…...sooooo.” The farmer opened her eyes, realizing she was basically napping on shane's shoulder.   
“so what” “You think you'll be busy tomorrow night or”  
“it's first of fall. I've got to clean everything, buy seeds, do shit, and then lay in bed trying to sleep for all day. You know.”  
“Yeah. Sorry.” he said. It really sounded as he was sorry.


	6. So? See you soon?

She was just up, messing in the brand new kitchen that the carpenteer added in her house. Trying to make oatmeal of some kind, probably. Never had been a fan, but it was cheap and provided great energy. On the downside, it was the most boring breakfast ever, and grey goo was kinda a perfect metaphor for her life.   
It was just 6.30 in the morning when she got up to the door to let Pizza the cat out. She was still wearing her pajama, just shorts and an old tshirt, when she saw something while closing the door. A shadow? Damnit crows back at it again? Weren't scarecrows enough?? She ran outside, ready to scare those birds for good herself.   
Instead, she ran into Shane, which was just as shocked as her.  
“what are you doing?” he asked- “Well, i live here. What are YOU doing?” “--- no, i meant, well, no. Tonight. I've got two tickets for the Tunnler's game. IF you want.. you can meet me at 5pm at the bus stop, ok?” “........ok?” she said, checking over his shoulder for crows. There wasn't any bird. It was Shane. How long he'd be there without knocking? Guess we'll never know. “you know i won't come” she would have loved to say. Yet she didn't. It wasn't a social anxiety block, it wasn't her brain trying to say “BEHAVE!”. She wasn't interested in the game. Yet the fact that the other walking mess had the courage to walk to her place to ask her this, made her think it was important. She didn't reply at all. Shane stood there for a while. “well... see you? I hope”. He fled.  
She looked at the sun. It was weaker than before, and fresher- crispier air. She put up her boots and went to the shop to get seeds. Wearing shorts and a faded tshirt, and military boots. “Oh, it's the farmer!” the man behind the counter said, just before getting almost incinerated by the eyes of the farmer herself. She got her shopping done, and got her hoe, and everythin was wellset- her new sprinkles were doing their job. It felt like the luau back again. After a nice shower, she had put an half decent comfortable outfit toghether, and.. then felt like just hiding under the light blankets and sleep till the next day. The farmer sat on the cold wooden ground of her home, trying to breath. She wasn't really an event person. But shane put so much effort in going and ask her, so she could at least get up her ass and go. She stared at the clock for such a long time, almost in a kind of paranoia that people could've think bad of her if she came too early, or too late, or too punctual. After a while, she went for a bit of a walk in the farm, just to breath, and then forced herself to get to the bus stop. Shane was so excited to see her! “You came!” “Yeah, i told you” “you told me you wouldn't come!” “.......” Well, she did. “I wanted to get out from pelican town for a breath, yeah”.  
They sat side by side in the kinda noisy bus. Everone was talking about the game, formation of the team, just sportsy-excitement. The farmer, however, was watching the scenery change over and over from the bus window. She never had been in that side of the valley, so for her it was kinda a big deal.  
The game was on. She didn't really knew the rules, and Shane tried to explain to her a little bit, but it was no use. The farmer just treid to stick to the rule, “cheer when shane is cheering”. That would make it. Gridball, or was it gritball? Was kinda weird, nothing extraordinary at least to her. The ball flew in an unexpected way and shane threw his hands in the air, screaming “GOAL!!!” she wasn't even watching the action! She was actually looking at the focused face of his friend, whose eyes were frenetically following the players and the ball. He turned over, seeing how the farmer was watching him, and went for a kiss- a fraction of a second, as he retracted immediately, extremely embarassed. “i'm sorry” he muttered “ i probably had a beer too much”. The farmer face was kinda funny, as she put one hand on shane's shoulder, getting him closer. “Shane,” she called softly, everyone around them cheering for the great point their team scored. “we're drinking cola...” She went for a kiss too, except it was a bit more convint and less scared than shane's. 

Zuzu's city team won. The way back was relaxing and a bit less awkward than expected. The farmer was still watching the almost gone sunlight and how it illuminated the ferngrill republic's land. She was resting on shane's shoulder, not even noticing when she instinctly grabbed his hand, fingers tied in knots. It was quiet, no one spoke, till they were off the bus back in pelican town.  
“So” “so-” she smiled. They walked to the farm. “see you soon, shane?” she questioned. The stockboy looked like he wanted to hide or something. “...yeah” he blushed slightly, then proceding to fled to the ranch.   
The “soon” was just the day after it, while the farmer was trying to buy chickens from Marnie. Shane was just off from joja and went home to shower- just to open the door and find the farmer talking about chicken caring with the rancher.   
“hej, farmgirl.” “stockboy-” she saluted. It was ridicolous as somekind of military salute. They both laughed a bit about that. Marnie smiled widely. “Now, shane, darling, since you're such a good friend with our neighboor, you could go and help her with her new hens, would you?” Shane stood there for a bit. “.....yea. Shower-” he muttered, throwing himself in his room.  
“I guess i'll take that as a yes?” the farmer questioned, smiling.


	7. Chick magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes. Shane is feeling like he's fading away.

“So-” She smiled a bit? Shane was just out from the shower, hair not really brushed, wearing more rach-comfortable clothes. “This way-” he pointed, bringing her to the barn. Blue and teal hens were just minding their business. There was a big sign handpainted. “Fresh eggs.” “i'm... honestly impressed?” the farmer said, watching the blue hens. They had such gorgeous tails. “Well-” shane started. “this is... my life project, i could say? I mean, it's probably going to be the only sign i ever existed i will leave in this world. I'm teaching jas how to take care for them, for.. when i'm gone.. So.. Yeah. And this be charlie” he softly lifted a white chicken up to his shoulder. The chicken gently pecked his face's shade, then proceeded to move its head like it was happily scratching on the rough short beard of the man. “When you get hens.. you gotta be sure you have fresh water and fresh hay... an heating source when winter hits.. and then they're fine. Just drop by everyday, you know? Show them some love, pat them, and they're good to go. They don't expect much, yet give a lot.” The farmer raised one hand to cover her mouth, while making an extraordinary surprised sound. “Excuse me?” Shane asked, looking for an answer in charlie's eyes. The girl then proceded to give him a kiss on his cheek, and pet his still wet hair. “EXCUSE ME???” Shane repeated. “Ah, my bad. Your description for chicks really sound as you were talking about you.”

 

It was, overall, a nice day. Shane was scared, deep inside, that the farmer could behave differently with him since that kiss at the game. She didn't.   
However, she was nervous too? Nervous that Shane could be expecting more from her. He didn't.  
It was ok.  
Time passed. Winter came and went. On the Winter Star, she made him a pizza with pepper poppers on top. He gave her a photography book about the scenery of the Valley, “That time you were amazed by the views out from PeliTown.” he later explained.  
Life went on with it's pace, and spring was there, they held a small two person party on the dock for Shane's birthday, pierre had new products, and so on. When summer came, the farmer was content to see that the requests in the community center were almost done. She was honestly satisfied with that experience.  
She was, however, worried about Shane's behaviour. Like every other night, he was at the saloon- drinking. She sat close to him, looking at the miserable face he had. He raised his eyes. Took him a bit of time to even recognize the farmer. She sighed. “You ok?” “no.” “need to vent?” She asked. “I... i don't know.” “It's ok- i understand.” she took a sip of water. “it's just” he groaned “Work's been horrible. I'm sorry. I shouldn't make such a fuzz over a small thing like that.” “uh, i used to be in the JJ family too, remember. I know how it is.” “yeah, it's just.. at times i don't even know what i am doing. Where i am. What i am doing. It's all the same. And then-- I'm sorry”. He whimpered. “It's ok, buddy.” She told him, putting her arm over his shoulder. “well, it's not ok. Totally not” he laughed bittery “yea thanks pal”   
The night passed.

 

The stockboy was just getting his way to Joja, when he saw the farmer resting in the soft summer light, leaning on the fence of the ranch. “hej- goodmorning.” he said. The farmer smiled, presenting him a small boquet of field flower. Sunflowers, poppy, cornflowers, daisies, and some golden wheat spines. He was a mix of shocked and pure happyness, mixed with a layer of everlasting paranoia. “...You sure about this?” “Heck” “But it's me- the rude ass piece of depressed shit” “yeah, we go along pretty well.” “so, you serious..” “Yeah.” “so this is not a joke.” “yEAH.” “i'm sorry i'm annoying you-” “You're not annoying me” the farmer smiled. “if you gonna ask an hundred times if i'm sure about this, i'll answer an hundred times. But i guess there is no time now- you should be at joja's soon. Don't want to put you in trouble.” “thanks.” They kissed. A soft one. He went back to put the boquet upside down to let it dry, and then vanished into joja.


	8. Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping the L word? dropping out from work?

She was digging the ground for artifacts and the missing piece of that skeletron she was restoring at the museum. It was a pure coincidence that she ended up near Joja, just in time to hear the powerful voice of Morris yelling. She got in without even thinking. From his counter, she could see him yelling against Shane, which was kneeling on the ground, surrounded by products that apparently fell off- some of them even broke, as there were seeds a bit everywhere, and fertilizer was dripping from a broken box. She decided, after hearing the second “useless idiot” coming out from morris lips, that she was going to turn her brain off. She calm walked over to the stockboy. “Hej” “no, no, no, it's not the right moment, at all, i'm sorry.” “do i look like i care” She got him by the arm “Get up” “but there- morris yelling- things on the ground-” “yeah, as i said, don't care. You're fired.” “WHAT?? MORRIS FIRED ME?” “nah pal. You're firing yourself. You're coming to my place if you can't stand the rent anymore, i don't care, i don't have a rent so it's not a problem, and you can help me with the animals. I'm not that good with em. You coming?” “--- yes, get me out from here.”   
They passed over Morris without a word. 

“you sure is ok?” he muttered. She looked at the whole extra space there was in her house since the remodel the carpenteer did. “yeah. I couldn't stand seeing you..like that.” “...thanks. But.. what will people think now, ahah. We living together.. and we're not even married.” The farmer pointed to her face, her expression blank as usual. “do i look like i care buddy. Like, you're my fucking best friend, right. Am i going to let you live a miserable life with a miserable job just cause i am scared of what those villagers think? Come on. Be realistic.” “...Thanks. For..everything. Dealing with my depression, anxiety, and everything else. And i'm sorry if i was so rude when i've first met you. I'm really sorry. I could never think someone could have been genuinely interested in being my friend.. or helping me.. or such. Thanks.” 

Shane didn't had much to bring to the farmer house. Just his console, and clothes, a bunch of comic books. What he cared the most is that Charlie had its safe home, a little coop only for them. Lucky enough, Pizza seemed to go nicely with charlie, that was now free to roam freely in the farm. 

He seemed really paranoid on sleeping in the same bed of the farmer. 

She took a long warm shower before bedtime. She changed in her summer pajama, a loose tank top and shorts. She pointed to the bathroom, getting her hair dry with a towel. “You gonna shower?” she asked. “....y..yeah.” he disappeared for a while. When he came back, he was wearing a similar pajama. “ahah” the farmer laughed. “dressed like twins”.

Lights off.   
Quiet.  
“You sure it's ok.”   
“.....Shane, are you for real” she laughed softly, getting him closer. “I've told you it's no problem.”  
“It's just.. so weird. Why do you care?”  
“You deserve love, Shane.”  
“--and you love me?”  
“Of course i do. Do you love me?”  
“I...I don't know. I'm afraid. What if i tell you that i love you and then you just leave. What if what i think... what i think i feel it's not love but just.. thanksfullness for not treating me like garbage? And what if you get offended, and leave me out from your life, without a job and a place to stay?”  
“Please, relax. It's not gonna happen, you know. You're gonna work with me in this farm and you're gonna live here. I won't abandon you. It's ok, right? You're safe here. You can sleep now. It's ok.” she was almost whispering now. She offered him an arm, so that he could curl a bit on it. It was so quiet. It was a fresh summer night and it was extraordinary silent.  
“I think i do love you. Thank you.” he whispered.


	9. Home decor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which, playing videogames makes you an home designer.

They were having a good time after all. Summer was almost done- the farmer's birthday passed so quickly she didn't even realize. Shane was in charge of keeping good care of the animals, and he was doing a superb job. They even had pigs now, and they would find small truffles every once and then. The farmer was delighted. Shane felt really useful for once. Charlie was chilling all day with pizza.  
The sun was coming down. The farmer looked at her sprinkles with satisfaction. She finally set down the sandpaper she was working with, to reveal a nice oak wood bench. “What you think about it?” “You're truly an artist” shane said, looking at the bench. “didn't know you could work with wood.” “I'm no expert, not like the carpenteer or that other artist down the forest. I just.. I don't know mate i just tried.” Shane sat on it, and the farmer had to hide how she was scared the bench would just destroy under his ass. Luckily, it didnt. “phew.” she sighed, uplifted. She carefully sat there too, touching the finely sanded wood. “I don't know how to paint it. I was thinking, i could repaint the front of the house.. Maybe white.. And lilac... And plant more flowers... And.. I'd love to plant some clover bedding.. What you think?” shane smiled softly. “It's gonna be awesome!” he laughed a bit. “Now that i've got these sprinkes, i just have so much time, and the house it's still looking like how gramp' left it... maybe plant lavander...”   
They sat there watching the sun slowly dying.   
“It's a beautiful sunset, isn't it?” she whispered.  
“It is.”  
They were silent. It's not like they had nothing to talk about. They were just happy like that. Shane had been so paranoid in the past that this was just a very elaborate prank. But he had to come to terms that it wasnt. It was the truth and it was extremely calming.   
The farmer stood up, giving her hand to shane, an invitation for him to stand. “Come get a shower?” He felt a little bit embarassed. He wasn't in his top shape. The farmer smiled at his face, giving him a soft kiss. “Don't even think about it”. The carpenteer expanded the bathroom, and now that the farming was going well- she even restored the old basement for wine aging!- the farmer surely spent a load to make the house more comfortable than needed. The bath had now a shower with a natural stone bottom, and water fell down as rain. A little stone covered wall made it possible to close the drain, and rest in a bath. She designed the bath herself- such a work was considered luxury in town, and would have taken a lot of money from anyone to realize. The carpenteer however took not too much money, and material was provided by the farmer anyway. “I'm happy how it turned out. Can't wait to redo the kitchen too. I want more stone, and less metal. You know what i'd love- a raw stone sink. Love the style.” she was talking with a very soft voice. The bathroom was illuminated softy from lights on the top of the wall, it was extremely relaxing for tired eyes, but not too dark to smack your fingers against the toilet without realizing. She opened the water to get a nice temperature before getting in, and sat on the little wall to remove her clothes. She wasn't too ashmed of her body. She had herself a bit of fat on her stomach and thighs, and lots of stretchmarks probably due lots of weight loss-weight gain in a short of time. It was summer, and her shoulders were reddened by a sunburn, and same went for her legs, and knees. She had a clear line showing where her socks would sit on her calf. She tried her best to fold her dirty clothes, and ended up under the shower quickly. The rain modus of the shower was so relaxing, and also the natural stones in the bottom were awesome on tired feets. Shane took off his dirty farming clothes too- he didn't get a sunburn as she did- the coop and the barn were way more protected, and the farmer planted fruit trees close to the fences, so that a nice shadow was always avaible both for the animals and for their carer.  
They had a similar body shape- his legs were almost identical to the farmer's manly muscolar legs- however, her thighs were a bit fuller, while he was genericaly a bit hairier.He got in the shower as well, impressed by the gentle flux of water. The lights were so soft and nice. She was sitting on a little stone block from the wall, probably made for that reason, so that she could get soap on her body without too much effort. “I was thinking to buy basic soap, and then make some flavour with the flowers. I was thinking of making lavander soap. It smells amazing.” she said quietly, getting up and smearing soap on shane's wide shoulder. That soap was bright blue, and smelled like eucaliptus and mint. He was a bit tense, but the hands of the farmer were nice and gentle and the soap was kinda meant to be relaxing for muscles.  
Once again, he felt miserable- he was so scared the farmer would laugh at him, or be disgusted by him, and she wasn't. It was a lovely shower. He was so scared for nothing, and he felt terrible for having bad thoughs about the farmer.   
“You ok?” she whispered, watching the foam dissolving under the water. They were both nice and cleant. She messed a bit with the drain, blocking it. Warm water was starting to deposit in the bath. She sat, hugging her knees to leave Shane space to do the same. He thought it was going to be awkward, but it wasn't. It was so calm and quiet. The steam started coming up from the water, as the level raised. “I..Really like how you designed this.” “Guess my art degree came useful for something.” “oh? I didn't know you had an art degree.” He looked confused, and paranoia started mining into him again. “we're together and i don't even know her degrees?” he thought. “Ya, jokin, pal. I'm a chef, that's all i've got from school. For art degree i mean, i've been playing the Sims since it came out, and i never stopped. Aahah-.” she laughed softly. He felt a bit stupid for this, but also relaxed. The girl smiled softly, and then turned her back to shane, ending up resting with her back against shane's chest. He hugged her softly, spreading his legs just to avoid stabbing her back with a knee. Water was so nicely warm, and the hug was so soft and nice.   
It was, overall, a quiet night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this house is not how it looks in game, thank you. It's heavily influenced by one of my dearest friend's house, which does feature 11 fully funcioning bathrooms, and a garden full of lavander and wisteria. also, her kitchen has this amazing raw stone sink, and i love it so much, i am in love with that bloody sink you have no idea.


	10. all your sex is belong to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> They end up fucking. The water bills for next month is gonna be horrible. Not horrible as their memes.

They both had spend the whole day working on the farm, stopping just every now and then to get a lemonade and then blowing each other kisses from one side of the farm to the other, where the coop is. End of the day, they were exahusted. Fall had just begun.   
They were resting under the shower, the calm rainlike water falling down so softly on their bodies. They both were covering a pint with their hands, taking a sip every now and then, avoiding water getting it. “it's superb. You really have a talent for beers.” “thanks pal” she blew a kiss “this red ale is kinda too young. Gotta wait some time and then i'm sure it will be sold nicely. Plus, the last cherries i've picked- i think they will make an awesome cherry liqueur. It's gonna be great.”  
“hej.. i don't think i ever thanked you enough for letting me move there” “dude, for real. Having you is a blessing. Your presence doesn't tire me at all, and you're nice to talk and listen to. And, to be really honest, i don't like to keep care of the animals in the barns. But since you do it for me, i have so much more time to make liqueurs and mead and to bottle everything. If anything, i should be thanking you.”   
“it's just.. i don't think i've ever been with someone... like this.” “like this?” she asked.  
“I mean, we're... naked, but not in a sexual way. We sleep together every nights, but it's not awkward. I thought it was going to be weird to shower together, and in reality is calm and nice. You don't laugh at me” “-there is no reason i would” she interrupped. He didn't care. “i am not the best looking dude in the world, yet you don't care, we just shower and it's so nice and quiet and relaxing.” the farmer was listening, taking a sip now and then, careful that water wouldn't get into that. “can make it more sexual, if you're willing” “what-” “you heard me- we're two consensual adults, living together, in a romantic relationship, i see no scandal here” she said, laughing. They were sitting on the smooth rocks, facing each other, so she took the opportunity to lean on shane, a mix between a soft smile and an excited grin on her face, beginning to kiss shane's neck. He let out a satisfied sigh- he was waiting for this for so long, but never dared to make a move, afraid to annoy the farmer, afraid that she had not sexual interests in him- he was just so afraid, and felt a lot relived to know that it wasn't the case. He felt like his body was melting under the warm water when the farmer grabbed his half hard cock, while kissing his shoulders. “how can you like someone who's just... me?” he asked. The farmer put her other hand on his lips. “i love everything about you, you depressed chick magnet idiot” she muttered. He lifted an arm- to end up grabbing a tiddy. “you ok..?” she asked, honestly concerned. “yeah- it's just, i've never touched yours-” The farmer, which was now almost laying down on the stockboy, looked to her chest in the soft light of the bathroom. “dude i'm basically all tiddies, how come you never touched them!” “EXCUSE ME!!!” he said, almost laughing. The water kept raining peacefully, as the girl moved her mouth from his shoulders to his belly, kissing it, and moving on to his pelvis. It was just so weird- it was a very soft and pleasurable blowjob, and the lights were so soft, and the warm water dripping on his body, it was just, so great. But after a while, she snorted, and got up kinda laughing. “what's wrong??” shane sounded so worried. Maybe she was laughing at him. “i'm so sorry!!!!” she cried laughing “You're my chicken boy, and chickens are birds, ok” she snorted again, still strocking his cock “and while i was busy down there i thought about that meme with the bird, u want som fuck, i've shown you that, i'm crying, i'm so sorry”. He started laughing carelessy, too. It was such a nice feeling. He wasn't feeling paranoid at all. He wasn't scared about the sex and all that jazz. That girl was blowing him while thinking about memes. It was so nice to find someone to laugh with while getting laid. To be honest, it was kinda awesome. After this idiocy, they did spend sometime teasing each other- when shane started fingering her, he muttered something along “shit you're so wet” to which she replied with a moan, “i'm in a fucking shower YOU IDIOT” they laughed. And fucked. In the shower. He thought it was going to be more uncomfortable. The little wall of the shower was extremely useful for this purpose. The farmer scratched his back. He bite her thighs. The farmer screamed his name in pleasure. He moaned hers. They both tried to make the other one laugh during an orgams- shane ended up hitting his foot against the sink. The farmer was laying down under the running water- they had it run slower though- and shane was on her size. “you planned ahead when designing this bath didn't you.” the farmer looked at her legs in the gentle light- they were still shaking from the last orgasm. “plan ahead and all your sex will be nice and comfortable and funny” “thats why you're with me?” he laughed. “yeah- but when i planned to bang you i didn't know i'd end up loving you.”


End file.
